pure routine
by Tonochi
Summary: Smokers day was well defined. Ace however tends to change habits... -A short ficlet about my favourite pairing set on smokers ship... SmokerxAce so beware! xD
1. Chapter 1

A short drabble because my muse isn't exactly helping me right now...  
Hope you like it, it's my first short SmokerxAce fic ^^

-------

When he finally pulled out, he already recognized the short twitch on Aces' face as a flash of pain. He'd overdone it.  
Again.

Ace shared half of the guilt, though, for it had been him to make the "evening talk" a bit hotter last night, causing Smoker to actually go totally wild and horny on him.

Heavy air filled the dark room on board of Smokers ship. The sweat rolling down his pale skin cooled him down a bit and made him shiver slightly. Therefor he pulled the hard breathing Ace closer, instead of the heavy and rather crumpled blanket. He'd learned during the past months that Ace was always the quicker way to get warm if one felt cold, for he seemed to be the personification of a heating.

Stroking the soft hair of the boy he almost forgot how annoying that brat was.  
Almost.  
Well, he'd have a peaceful night at least, 'cause even a fire fist Ace was exhausted after a couple of rounds of their "serious evening talk". There wouldn't be much of a conversation anymore.

The quiet ticking noise of the clock in the left corner of his desk was soothing.  
But smoker didn't need to look at it to know which time it would eagerly show. It must have been around 1am, for they went to bed at exact 11pm before their ...activities... had started.

His body was screaming for sleep but his mind was constantly fighting against the urge to give in to the desire of his numb limbs. And being the cool, totally in-control marine commodore he was, his mind won.

As usual it didn't take long for Ace to finally fall into a deep slumber. Smoker now dared laughing softly at him, now that the freckled one wouldn't notice anymore. Carefully wrapping the white sheets around them, he made himself a bit more comfortable by shifting is legs a bit under Ace's heavy body. The arm of the younger one was loosely wrapped around the marines' shoulder and his nose was nuzzled up against the soft flesh of his neck.  
If Portgas decided to make sudden movements in his dreams, it would definitely hurt.

Like always he stopped stroking the ravens' hair and forehead, by slowly resting his hands on the warm back, finally allowing his worn out body to join his lover in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Smokers day was pure routine.

He would always turn off his alarm clock at exact :7:30 am, then have a deep yawn and a grunt. After stretching his arms and legs in two separate stretching-efforts. He'd make his way through the lower level of his ship to have a warm shower. Warm, not hot. Somehow this had changed ever since he'd met Ace.  
When finishing his shower and brushing his teeth he'd return to his room at 7:50 am.  
He'd then sit down on the bed, next to Ace, watching over his sleep.

At this point there were two possibilities how the day would continue.

First one. Ace would suddenly open his eyes and give him a seductive grin, while getting a grab of smokers neatly wrapped towel, ripping the damp cloth off and ringing the bell for a "morning talk"

Second one: Ace would just stir a bit , then maybe turn around mumbling random things and trying to get some more sleep.

But today seemed to be different.

When he finished his shower and returned to his room he sat down onto the edge of his king-size-bed, leaning down, kissing his lover on the ear.

Ace turned around, looking between half closed eyes at him, then moaned silently, pulling the sheet over his nose, closing his sleepy eyes again.  
Smoker bend down again to now kiss the pirates temples, who just stirred whined a bit.  
Simply shrugging he stood up.

From here on there was routine again.

The marine would stand up and got to the closet to dress for the day. Dark trousers, socks and boots. Somehow he always refused to wear a shirt under his jacket, instead he would wear it on his bare skin.

He then would sit down on his comfortable, wooden chair right before his huge desk and drink his first coffee on that day, brought by Tashigi at exactly 7:55 am.

When he would start reading the newspaper there, again, were two possibilities how to continue the day:

First one: Ace would finally stand up, place him self immediately into smokers lap, and start the "breakfast-talk".

Second one: Ace would yawn loudly, slowly tap to him, sit down next to his huge chair on the ground, leaned against his legs and quietly eating his breakfast, maybe talking, sometimes even bitching. Another possible reaction could be Ace coming over, sitting on smokers lap, snuggled up against his chest or neck. This was secretly smokers' favorite possibility, though it was a rare one.

But the brat was staying in bed this time.

Smoker just shrugged at the change in his routine day and started breakfast, brought by the ships' cook punctually at 8ma.

Even his breakfast was always the same. He'd have a couple of cups of warm coffee along with two toasts with bacon and a sandwich witch tuna.

Ace on the other hand would like to have a big cup vanilla tea which he'd only drink half along with two sandwiches with tomatoes and salt and one with a thick layer peanutbutter.

One month ago he would have drank cherry tea with three sugar-cubes.

Ace liked to change habits but to enjoy the feeling of a change in a habit he first had to create a habit. This twisted logic of his was the only reason he clung onto his rituals.

Smoker didn't really care about this strange behavior. But what distracted him – or better – what irritated him, was the fact, Ace was still laying in bed, all wrapped, not moving at all.

Frowning he threw a glance at the sleeping form of his beloved one. Grabbing his plate he stood up again and sat down next to the younger one. He leaned forward and started eating noisily.  
"Mhmmm... delicious!" –no reaction from Ace.

"Not hungry? C'mon! It's almost 10 past eight"

Ace opened his watery eyes and winced shortly, shaking his head that slightly, Smoker almost did not see. But seeing it at last made him frown.  
Ace was always hungry.

"Hey, you sick?"

"Maybe... dunno..." came the whispered answer and Ace sighed in a rather dramatic way as if he'd be facing death right now.

"Wanna drink some tea, then?"

A short nod was enough for the Marine to get up and get what the other man wanted. Waiting 'till he sat up he gave him the hot cup of tea, turning around to continue his own breakfast.

It was 8:15am, when someone knocked softly on the wooden door which separated floor from room.

Most likely the chef or Tashigi, attempting to get the dirty dishes.

"Smoker-taisa! I'm sorry, sir, to interrupt, but... I wanted to get the plates and eventually ask if Ace-kun will join us at lunch?"

Same question every morning. Normally it was Ace to grinningly shake his freckled head and reject the opportunity to stay any longer. He usually left, when Smokers day outside his own room began.

This time, Smoker answered in Ace' place with a short, but not miss-interpretable 'yes'.

The eyes of his lieutenant grew wide, before a bright smile replaced her stunned grimace "I'll tell the others"

And as usually she took the plates, whether they were empty or full, and left the room with an unusually joyful smile on her lips.

Looking over to the 2nd division commander of old Whitebeard, Smoker prepared himself for an accusing glance but instead was confronted with someone who obviously was having a narcoleptic fit right now.

Laughing softly to himself, he moved over to him, laying him down, while placing the steaming cup on the nightstand. Kissing his love on the ear he mumbled something like: Sleep on, brat" and then left the room for his daily task as commander of a marine-ship.


End file.
